The Plague Doctor
The Plague Doctor The Plague Doctor is an accidental hero. He has an obsession with disease; specifically, curing it. He has experience in alchemy and herbology, and lives with his ailing mother in an oversized house. In the basement, he has a laboratory where he experiments on rats for the betterment of mankind. Unfortunately, he has very little social ability and thus tends to be... well... a little creepy. Works in a pharmacy during the day, fights crime and experiments at night. This account is RECS ready. If you use RECS, you can purchase potions through your wealth stat; if it isn't, I'm sure we can work something out. Stats Alex Norton *PERC: 2 * PERC ATK: 0 *SPD: 2 *PHYS: 1 * PHYS ATK * PHYS DEF +3 (lab coat or civilian clothes) *MENT: 8 *CONS: 21 *INT: 5 *CHAR: 3 Plague Doctor * PERC: 5 * PERC ATK: 0 * SPD: 3 * PHYS: 3 * PHYS ATK +5 (sword) +2 (Cane sheathe) * PHYS DEF +4 (leather coat and mask) +3 (cane sheathe) * MENT: 8 * CONS: 33 * INT: 11 * CHAR: 0 Bio Alex Norton *Age: 32 *Height: 6'2" *Eyes: Black *Hair: Dark brown *Build: Tall and skinny * Equipment: A lab coat, an ID card, whatever he can fit in his car. Wears dark glasses to compensate for his eyes. Plague Doctor * Height: 6' 8 with the hat * Eye: black * Skin: black and smokey * Build: tall and skinny * Equipment: A medical bag and a cane that sheathes a sword, as well as a mask filled with herbs that keep the disease (and the urge to infect others) at bay. In the bag are syringes full of alchemical potions and herbs. History : Alex was a man of fairly average intelligence who dreamed of being a doctor. Unfortunately, he had neither the intelligence nor the ethic to be able to succeed in his dream, and settled for working as a pharmacist, and occasionally sneaking pills, not for himself, but for those who could not afford them. : One dark evening while walking home, he was met by a dark man in a dark alley. There were no words exchanged; simply a raised hand, a pointed finger, and a grin on a face with manic, twitching eyes. : And then he was gone. : For the next three nights, he had nightmares and cold sweats. The shadows seemed to move on their own. As the disease wore on, his skin darkened, as did his eyes... : And on the fourth night, he did fall unconscious, the morning to rise as a new being. A dark creature with with a black aura, swimming with tendrils of destructive power. Yet his mind did still remain. He got to work attempting to cure his dread disease. : It was not long before he realized the disease had altered him, not just physically, but mentally. His intelligence had skyrocketed and the world around him swam with color. It was with these new found abilities that he developed, not a cure for the disease, but at least a way to force it into recession. : Now he works by day as Alex Norton, a simple (though highly intelligent) pharmacist. : But by night, he is the Plague Doctor; an alchemist, a scientist, and a fighter against the diseases of the world. Abilities *During the day, his disease is in recession; he loses some of his intelligence as well as other stats, but looks human and has more charisma. * Rank 5 swordsman-adds +5 to attacks with a sword * Rank 5 alchemist- Can make potions up to rank 5, which increase stats or can cure maladies. * Can see the magical properties of items and watch them react with each other, including people. Where He Can Be found * During the day, working at a corner pharmacy or tending to his ailing mother in their oversized house. * At night, working in his basement lab creating new alchemical potions or trying to find a cure for specific diseases.